El camino a la felicidad
by Rashi Itami
Summary: Cap 8 Up! Si el amor estuviera representado carnalmente, definitivamente, ellos serían los indicados para demostrarlo. GaaHina!
1. No valgo nada sin tu amor

Hola a tods, bien para el "gran" concurso de fics que organice en el foro. he decidido continuar con mi fic "Un amor indeseado" solo que este tendrá un nuevo nombre :P

II.-_No valgo nada sin tu amor_

Luego de estar un par de minutos besándose, Hinata se separo fugazmente de el. Estaba completamente apenada por lo sucedido que a penas pudo pronunciar un par de palabras

-Y-yo… go-gomen nasai…-Y dicho esto se fue del lugar hacha casi un autentico torpedo

-No te preocupes…-Susurro Gaara viendo como Hinata desaparecía entre la obscura noche

Al día siguiente, Gaara se encontraba camino al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la siguiente prueba del examen de Chunnin junto a sus dos hermanos. Al llegar al lugar, sus dos hermanos se dieron una pequeña impresión al ver el estadio completamente repleto de gente, pero, un chico pelirrojo, recorría todo el lugar con su mirada, como si buscara algo, hasta que por fin lo encontró, pero no se trataba de algo, mas bien era a alguien. Una tímida chica peliazulada que extrañamente estaba vestida con una ropa que no acostumbraba usar, pero que resaltaba aun mas sus ojos perlados y su cabellera azul-cielo noche. Pero cuando clavo sus ojos en ella se percato de que un chico con un cachorro entre sus ropas se sentaba a su lado-"A de ser su novio"-Pensó este, pero al ver que la kunoichi de la hoja clavaba sus níveos ojos en los de él se percato de que ella lo había venido a ver a él, solo a él.

Luego de que anunciaran a las parejas que competirían por el titulo de Chunnin, Hinata observo impaciente el combate de Gaara que seria contra Sasuke, pero su competidor aun no había aparecido.

Cuando el combate por fin iba a comenzar Gaara aparecía por su lado de la arena de combate Sasuke dio su entrada suspensoria que había mantenido por su larga espera

Mire hacia el campo de batalla, Gaara estaba allí, esperando a que apareciera su oponente, esperando a que apareciera Uchiha Sasuke. Hasta que por fin dio su esperada aparición. El juez del combate dio el inicio al combate, y así transcurrió el combate hasta que…

-¡¡¡Chidori!!!-Grito Sasuke, el cual atravesó la defensa absoluta de Gaara

-¡No!-Grite al escuchar a Gaara gritar: " !Sangre!, ¡Mi sangre!". Kiba se sorprendió al verme reaccionar de esa forma tan "preocupada" ante el autor de los miedos de akamaru

-Hinata, ¿te pasa algo?-Me dijo Kiba muy confundido

-No… no es nada… Kiba-kun-Le respondí tratando de que no se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por aquel shinobi de la Arena. Los hermanos de Gaara fueron en su ayuda mientras que veía caer unas hermosas plumas blancas, Kiba me dijo que hiciera un sello para despejar el jutsu de sueño que provocaban dichas plumas. Vi como los tres hermanos de la arena escapaban con Gaara gravemente herido, Kiba me dijo que huyera, ya que no estaba en condiciones de pelear, debido a la pelea que tuve con Neji hace un par de semanas a tras

-Lo siento Kiba-kun… pero, tengo un asunto pendiente con una persona-Le dije a Kiba que me quedo mirando algo sorprendido y confundido a la vez, no me respondió ya que antes de que alcanzara a articular palabra alguna yo me esfume de ese lugar, en el cual, ya se había entablado una feroz batalla con los ninjas de la Arena.

Cuando estaba tratando de encontrar a Gaara y a sus hermanos me di cuenta de que a unos cuantos kilómetros, al parecer, Temari, la hermana de Gaara, y Sasuke estaban peleando, no le di mucha importancia ya que si su hermana no estaba solo significaba una cosa, el esta solo con su hermano, pero al seguir avanzando note como Kankuro, el otro hermano de Gaara, estaba luchando contra Shino, lo que significaba solo una cosa, Gaara estaba solo, y no solamente eso, estaba solo y gravemente herido.

Lo logre ver a la distancia con mi Byakugan, estaba acostado sobre una rama en un gran árbol tapado con ramas que lo cabrían por completo. Cuando logre llegar asta el lugar donde él estaba note como de su hombro corría una gran cantidad de sangre

-¡Gaara-kun!-Grite muy angustiada al verlo sin hacer movimiento alguno

-Hi… Hinata… tu…-Pero luego cayó inconciente mientras que de su cara comenzaba a ¿Caérsele la piel?, si, era eso, su piel se comenzaba a resquebrajar dando paro a una piel con un tono amarillento, comenzó a gritar de dolor mientras que de su calabaza una cantidad de arena comenzó a salir, cubriendo su brazo derecho, haciéndolo parecerse al de un verdadero demonio. Abrase a Gaara entre mis brazos para que se controlara y no hiciera nada de lo que pudiese arrepentirse

-¡GAARA!-Grite al ver que se comenzaba a descontrolar

-¡Hinata! ¡Aléjate de él!-Grito Sasuke que se acercaba a lo lejos.

Cuando llego hasta donde yo estaba me tomo de un brazo y me lanzo lejos para que no le interrumpiera en su ataque. No me resistí, ya que sabía que si me enfrentara a él seguramente saldría perdiendo. Entonces vi a Gaara, que ya no parecía humano, mas bien parecía un autentico demonio. En ese momento estaba completamente aterrada, solo quería ayudar a Gaara ya que a la pelea se habían unido Naruto y Sakura, pero a Sakura Gaara la atrapo con su arena por tratar de defender a Sasuke. En ese momento me puse a pensar-"Si Sakura-chan defiende a Sasuke-kun por que lo quiere, ¿Por qué yo no ayudo a Gaara-kun si también le quiero? Pero que… acaso he dicho ¿Quiero?, pero no puede ser lo he admitido, no puede ser ¿Desde cuando he dejado de querer a Naruto-kun? A caso… a caso siempre he… estado confundiendo… ¿Admiración con amor? Si, eso debe ser… ya no lo ocultare mas yo amo a Gaara-kun y ¡No dejare que la amistad que le tengo a Naruto-kun me impida demostrárselo!"-No lo aguante mas y cuando Naruto-kun iba a darle el golpe final a Gaara-kun no lo aguante mas y me interpuse en su camino, recibiendo yo su golpe final

-¡Hinata! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-Grito Naruto el cual estaba tirado en el suelo sin poder moverse

-Por…que yo… lo amo… y no… permitiré… que le ocurra… nada malo… si yo… lo puedo… evitar-Dije en un esfuerzo por poder levantarme. Gaara al verme arrojada en el piso, intentando levantarme, corrió hacia mi, intentando levantarme lo único que pudo decir fue

-Hinata… dime… dime por qué lo hiciste-Dijo con una pequeña lagrima deslizándose

-No… no debí haberme… ido la otra noche… necesitaba decirte… que desde ese día… en el bosque de la muerte… yo…

-Shhhhh… no hables guarda tus energías… ya que yo… _no valgo nada sin tu amor…_-Y dicho esto Cerro los ojos de Hinata dejándola descansar, la tomo entre sus brazos y se marcho

¿Continuara?...

Si quieren que la continué reviews!!!!!


	2. El que quiera entender que entienda

Muchas gracias por sus reviews!!!! Y a petición del público :P he decidido continuar el fic

_El que quiera entender que entienda nuestro amor_

Luego de que Gaara se llevara a Hinata en brazos de aquel lugar, estaban llegando a un pequeño río, tendió a Hinata en el suelo, con un poco de su arena corto un pedazo de la tela blanca que siempre traía consigo, la humedeció en el agua y limpio la cara de Hinata con él. De pronto comenzó a recordar lo que aquella chica había hecho por el Uchiha

FLASH BACK

_Gaara iba a darle el golpe final al Uchiha cuando de repente una chica pelirosa se cruza en su camino con un kunai entre sus manos, impidiéndole el paso. Gaara no lo soporto y utilizo su arena para apresarla contra un árbol_

FIN FLASH BACK

No lo entendía, no lo podía comprender en ese momento, la kunoichi que me hizo romper mi juramento que prometí jamás romper, me hizo romperlo y aun lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer…

FLASH BACK

_-Yo solo… te quería… agradecer lo que hiciste… por mí ¿Me puedo… sentar?-Me dijo y yo al no comprender a que se refería solo conteste con un:_

_-Haz lo que quieras…_

_Pero cuando Hinata camino unos tres pasos sin querer tropezó cayendo a los brazos de Gaara quedando sus labios a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. Hinata parecía un tomate de lo roja que estaba pero Gaara solo presentaba un leve tinte rojo en sus mejillas._

_Esa era, sin duda la primera vez que se sonrojaba y más aún era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de una mujer y sin pensarlo dos veces pensó (esta es mi oportunidad no la desaprovechare aunque tenga que romper mi promesa…)._

_Gaara comenzó a acercar sus manos al rostro de Hinata y las comenzó a acariciar hasta recorrer su cara por completo topándose al final con unos finos, tibios y delgados labios que brillaban._

_Hinata hizo lo mismo solo que rodeo su cuello y acaricio su pelo rojizo. Gaara acercaba la cara de Hinata hacia él hasta que sus narices chocaron pero en una reacción inesperada de Hinata empujo la cabeza de Gaara hasta que sus labios sellaron el acercamiento con un reconfortante beso..._

FIN FLASH BACK

-Uh…-Dijo Hinata quien comenzaba a despertarse

-Hinata…

-Gaara…

-Shhhh… guarda tus palabras para después…-Le dije inconcientemente, pero ella insistió en seguir hablando

-Yo… debí decírtelo en ese momento…-Dijo mientras se trataba de incorporar

-A… ¿A que te refieres?

-Que… a que yo… yo… t-te…-Pero antes de que terminara de pronunciar esa oración cayo nuevamente inconciente

-Hinata… ¡Hinata!-No lo resistí ni un momento mas, la volví a tomar entre mis brazos y me dirigí lo más rápido que pude hasta el hospital más cercano. Mientras que corría a toda velocidad, recordé que hasta hace un par de horas estaba poseído por completo por el Shukaku, hasta que por fin se decidió a hablarme

-**Dime… ¿Por qué la ayudas?**-Dijo con un tono algo molesto

-Eso no te importa…-Le conteste tratando de prestarle mas atención al camino

**-Pues claro que si me importa… esa muchacha hizo que yo, el gran Shukaku, me tranquilizara, y mas aun, ella se interpuso en el camino de ese golpe, con el cual, de seguro hubieras terminado mas que inconciente-**Dijo en un tono algo chulo

-¿Y eso que?

-**De verdad que eres un chiquillo sin remedio ¿no?**

**-**¿A que te refieres?

-**¿Es que a caso estas ciego o que?**

-Pues claro que no lo estoy

**-Entonces comprende que lo que hace un momento intento decir fue que…**

-¡Gaara!-Grito Temari que se apresuraba a gran velocidad junto a Kankuro

-…-No me quise detener a contestarle ya que en ese momento lo único que quería era que Hinata se encontrara bien

-¡Gaara espera!-Grito Kankuro. Reduje un poco la velocidad pero no me detuve, hasta que me alcanzaron

-Por qué demonios no te quieres dete…-Kankuro no alcanzo a terminar la pregunta al ver que de entre mis brazos sostenía a Hinata

-Gaara… ¿Por qué traes a esa chica con tigo?-Pregunto temari, la cual ya se podía mover con mayor facilidad desde su pelea con Sasuke

-Eso no les interesa a ninguno de los dos…-Y dicho esto me apresure mas hasta llegar a su aldea, la aldea de la Hoja, la cual, hace un par de horas había sido atacada por mis compatriotas, los demás gennins de la Arena. No tarde en llegar al hospital, las enfermeras no tardaron en ponerla en una camilla. Yo la acompañe hasta que una enfermera se cruzo en mi camino interponiéndose en mi paso

-Lo siento mucho pero solo puede avanzar hasta aquí-Dijo muy seria la enfermera. En ese momento no quería causar problemas, solo me importaba el bienestar de Hinata y nada más, me senté en una silla que estaba cerca y comencé a platicar con mi demonio interno

-_Entonces… en ese momento ¿Qué ibas a decir?_

**-¿Cuando?, ¿Cuándo tus hermanitos nos interrumpieron?**

_**-**__Si… en ese momento dijiste que ella me… y no terminaste_

**-Te iba a decir que ella te ama…-**Dijo en un tono algo vanidoso

Pero luego de un par de segundos, comencé a sentir una fuerte punzada en mi pecho y mi cabeza comenzó a dolerme mucho, pero todo ceso luego de que una enfermera salio de la sala donde se llevaron a Hinata

-¿Familiares de Hyuuga Hinata?-Dijo como si le gritara al viento

-Aquí-Dije levantándome del pequeño banco en el que estaba

-Dime… ¿Tu eres su hermano?-Pregunto ella

-Soy… su…-No quería dar información alguna en ese momento y por primera vez me sentí avergonzado

-Ya veo… eres su novio…-Dijo viendo unos papeles-Bien… lo que tiene no es nada grabe… solo necesita reposo y no agitarse demasiado… ¡Ah! casi lo olvido… necesito informarle de esto a su familia… y viendo que ella es una chica menor de edad… será mejor que no te vean sino puede armarse un gran escándalo-Era la primera vez que una persona me simpatizara tanto… después de Hinata claro…

-Gracias…-Y dicho esto entre en la habitación. Hinata estaba acostada en una cama, parecía dormida pero cuando me acerque a ella abrió los ojos rápidamente, al ver que los había abierto, en un acto inconciente, llegue hasta a correr para poder ver como se encontraba. Me quede mirándola a la cara sin siquiera pestañear, acerque mi mano hacia su rostro para poder acariciarlo, al contacto de mi mano con su piel ella se llevo la suya hacia la mía y esta la comenzó a acariciar

-A-ahora… si que te lo diré…-Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente ante lo que dijo-Yo… te amo…-Mi corazón latió mas rápido aun y lo único que pude pensar en hacer fue en repetir lo de esa noche, y me comencé a acercar a su cara, para terminar con un dulce beso. Ahí estábamos los dos… besándonos, yo no me había dado cuenta, pero cuando lo note ya era demasiado tarde, yo estaba sobre ella acostados en aquella cama, hasta que por fin nos separamos

-Por favor… perdóname-Solo eso pude decir ya que me faltaba mucho el aliento

-P-pero… ¿por que te tendría que perdonar?-Dijo algo confundida

-Por lo que paso en el bosque… yo no quise… es que fue el… fue Shukaku el que me obligo a querer hacerlo

**-¡Oye mocoso no me eches la culpa a mi por tus acciones!-**Grito Shukaku muy molesto por mi comentario

-¿Shukaku?-Dijo aun mas confundida

-Es que…-Me acomode en la cama sentándome nuevamente y le comencé a contar mi historia, cuando Yashamaru intento matarme y que desde esa vez mi padre había intentado asesinarme muchas veces-Y así fue que llegamos a esta situación tan deplorable…-Pero cuando termine de contarle todo pensé que ya no quería seguir en compañía, pero cuando me decidí a levantarme sentí como dos brazos me rodeaban por el cuello y de pronto lo volví a sentir… era ella, era Hinata… besándome nuevamente, lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar mis ojos y abrazarla como si mi vida dependiera de ello, seguimos así unos minutos hasta que de repente sentí abrirse la puerta rápidamente

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí eh?! ¡¿Y por que estabas besando a Hinata-can?!-Dijo Naruto muy enojado

-¡Oye, Naruto! No seas tan metiche-Dijo un chico que estaba junto a el, con el cabello recogido en una coleta. En el momento en el que termino de decir eso me levante de la cama y los mire con una cara de asesino perturbado

-Eso a ustedes no les importa, nosotros nos amamos y no tienen derecho sobre ella ¿O si?-Les dije fríamente

Naruto se quedo mirándome con cara de estupido aterrado-U-ustedes… ustedes dos… ¿Se aman?

-Si, y _El que quiere entender que entienda nuestro amor…_-Y dicho esto el chico que acompañaba a Naruto se lo llevo de la habitación

Continuara……………

Onegai, onegai… dejen reviews, eso si, si les gusto el cap del fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. ¿Por qué a mí?

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews!!!!!!!!!!!! Y aquí esta la continuación!!!!

**IV.****-**_ ¿Por qué a mí? _

-Tsk-Musito Gaara quien veía marcharse al hiperactivo rubio y a un aburrido chico

-¿Pasa algo, Gaara-kun?-Pregunto Hinata, quien se levantaba de la cama, pero al dar el primer paso hacia Gaara tropezó. Gaara, en un acto de reflejo la sujeto al instante

-Tienes que tener mas cuidado-Le dijo Gaara mirándola dulcemente y a la vez sonrojándose

-Dō-dōmo sumimasen-Dijo sonrojándose

-Dime… ¿Por qué siempre te sonrojas?

-E-es que… no acostumbro a… a estar… t-tan cerca d-de o-otras p-personas

-¿Y por qué tartamudeas?

-¿Por qué me haces tantas preguntas?-Dijo Hinata algo molesta

-¿Por qué pones esa cara?

-¡Ya no me molestes!-Dijo separándose de Gaara, cruzando sus brazos y girando su cabeza en señal de disgusto, dándole la espalda, pero Gaara no resistió, le rodeo por el cuello con sus brazos y le comenzó a besar el cuello. Hinata no resistió el tacto de los labios de Gaara sobre su cuello y se separo rápidamente de el ara poder voltearse y besarlo tiernamente en los labios mientras que rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, Gaara la rodeo por la cintura con sus largos brazos para profundizar aun mas el beso, pero cuando Gaara comenzó a acercarla a la cama comenzó a sentir pasos que se apresuraban rápidamente, pero no eran presencias comunes y corrientes; estas tenían una gran cantidad de chakra, en ese momento Gaara recordó que el padre de Hinata era el líder del clan mas prestigiado de Konoha así que no lo pensó dos veces y desapareció en un remolino de arena dejando completamente sola y confundida a Hinata que miraba embobada hacia la puerta por la que había entrado su padre y su hermana

-¡Hinata, ¿Pero que te ha pasado?!-Pregunto su padre muy preocupado. Hinata quedo completamente atónita al ver por primera vez a su padre tan preocupado por ella, eso le daba una pequeña esperanza por sentirse aceptada por su familia

-Y-yo tuve un accidente… mientras la aldea estaba siendo invadida por la arena-Trato de no tartamudear ya que en una conversación que su padre había tenido con Neji escucho que no soportaba que ella hiciera eso; decía que era una muestra de debilidad mostrarse así ante una persona

-¡Dime donde esta!-Soltó de repente Hanabi

-¿A-a q-quien te re-refieres, Hanabi-neechan?-Dijo muy nerviosa

-La enfermera dijo que un chico te había traído aquí…-A Hinata le comenzó a recorrer un sudor frío por todo el cuerpo pero Hanabi siguió hablando-…¡Ah! y dijo que era un chico de la Arena-Hinata no sabia que decir, estaba completamente paralizada ante lo que Hanabi le había dicho y la penetradora mirada de su padre

-Hinata, exijo una respuesta inmediata ¿Quién era ese chico?-Le dijo algo molesto su padre

-B-bueno… el… es un amigo… que… conocí en… el examen de Chunnin-Dijo muy nerviosa

-Bien no quiero que le vuelvas a ver ¿entendido?

-H-hai-Contesto Hinata bajando su cabeza

-Bien hija mía es mejor que te acuestes o puede que no te recuperes rápidamente-Pero que demo… Hinata esta totalmente sorprendida ¿a caso estaba soñando? ¿Quién era ese Hiashi y que había hecho con el viejo Hiashi? fuera cual fuera la respuesta a Hinata le gustaba esa nueva personalidad de su padre. Hinata se volvió a acostar, pero no dejaba de pensar en el por que su padre le había dicho que ya no podía ver a Gaara

-Bien… descansa bien, mañana volveremos a ver ¿ne?-Le dijo su padre antes de salir por la puerta

-Hai-Y dicho esto se fue. Hinata espero un rato para no tener problemas, ya que por cualquier razón su padre podría volver a la habitación y si no la encontraba de seguro armaría un gran escándalo. Ya pasaron diez minutos y por fin se decidió a levantarse para buscar a Gaara, pero cuando puso un pie fuera de la cama Gaara re apareció en un remolino de arena

-No te levantes, te puede hacer mal-Le dijo dedicándole una calida y tierna sonrisa

-Creí que no volverías-Dijo lanzándose a sus brazos

-¿Por qué e de hacer eso?-Dijo abrazándola

-Por lo que dijo mi padre-Dijo con una lagrimita que se deslizo por su cara. Gaara se percato de que Hinata lo abrazaba raramente fuerte y decidió mirarla a la cara para ver que le pasaba, pero al verla el Shukaku nuevamente lo comenzó a molestar

**-¿Qué demonios le pasa a esa niña?**-Le dijo el Shukaku muy extrañado

_-No lo se_

**-Pero idiota dile algo, no soporto ver a una mujer llorar**

_-Pues yo jamás he visto a una llorar y aun menos por mi culpa ¿Qué ago?_

**-Y que me dices a mi, no se bésala, abrásala ****¡no me preguntes a mi!**

_-Ya se…_-Y dicho esto la abrazo, subió sus brazos hasta su cabeza y comenzó a consolarla-No te preocupes yo siempre estaré a tu lado para amarte y protegerte

-Gaara, pero mi padre no me per…-Hinata no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que Gaara se lanzó sobre ella y la beso, cayendo así sobre la cama, pero Hinata se trato de separar como si no quisiera ese beso. Gaara quedo sorprendido por aquella reacción que tuvo Hinata ante el beso "consolador" que Gaara le dio

-Yo… lo siento Gaara-kun pero… no se lo que me paso, onegai perdóname-Dijo acercándose nuevamente hacia el. Gaara aun estaba choqueado por lo que Hinata había hecho, no lo comprendía y quería una explicación

**-Vamos, perdónala ya oíste que no fue su intención**

Gaara le hizo caso a su demonio interno y la perdono, dándole otro brazo como respuesta

-Etto… Gaara-kun…te puedo preguntar una cosa-Dijo juntando sus dedos airándolos ruborizada

-¿Si?

-¿Te… te podrías… q-quedar e-esta noche c-con mi-migo?-Dijo aun mas roja

**-¡Dile que si, dile que si!**

_-Pero… ¿Para que quiere que me quede?_

**-Y yo que se, solo dile que si**

-Bien… me quedare con tigo… pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Mientras tu padre estaba aquí yo fui al lugar donde mis hermanos se encontraban escondidos… y… me dijeron que volveremos mañana en la noche a la Arena, pero…

-Pero…

-Yo me resistí pero luego me comenzaron a hacer preguntas y decidí devolverme-En cuanto Gaara volvió a mirar a Hinata se volvió a sentir terriblemente mal; Hinata estaba llorando nuevamente, pero no como hace un rato, si no que esta vez comenzó a sollozar. Ahí estaban los dos, Gaara mirando completamente choqueado a Hinata como sollozaba tapándose la cara con sus manos-Onegai… no llores… yo no merezco que llores por mi-Y dicho esto Gaara la atrajo hacia el abrazándola suavemente para que dejase de sollozar; dejo de sollozar y se acomodo en el cómodo pecho de Gaara hasta que, sin darse cuenta, se quedo dormida. Gaara se dio cuenta y la acostó en su cama cobijándola suavemente

-**¿Pero qué estas haciendo, baka?**

_-¿Qué acaso no es obvio? La estoy cobijando para que no pesque un resfrió _

**-Si se que estas haciendo, a lo que me refiero es al ¿Por qué no te acuestas con ella?**

_-¿Nani?_

**¿No escuchaste? pues te lo repito ¡Acuéstate con ella!**

_-__Y ¿Por qué haría eso?_

**-Ya me di cuenta de que no hablas mucho con tu hermano**

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

**-Sácame de una duda… ¿Sabes como se hace un bebé? **

_-Pues claro… los trae la cigüeña _(N/a: me da la impresión de que este no lo sabe hasta después que es kasekage ¬¬)

**No tienes remedio… escucha atentamente que ahora te lo explicare-**Le dijo el Shukaku con una sonrisa picara en la cara… y así le fue explicando como se hacia un bebé

_-¿¡Naniiiiiii!?_

**-Como has oído, así es como se hace a un beb****é-**Entonces Gaara miro a Hinata que dormía placidamente en la cama y se puso a pensar

_-¿Qué pasaría si…? ¡No Gaara no pienses esas cosas es una falta de educación! pero… y eso a quien le importa, yo Sabaku no Gaara __y si quisiera tener una criatura con alguna mujer… seria con ella y con nadie mas_

**-¿En qué piensas, baka?**

_-Eso no te importa, y, ya lo he decidido_

**-¿Qué?**

_-Esta noche dormiré con ella, pero no are nada de lo que tú me dijiste si eso es lo que piensas_

**-Bien… déjalo para cuando seas más grande, mocoso**

_-Ya cállate y no me molestes_-Y dicho esto levanto las mantas que cubrían a la joven y se metió en la cama abrazando a la chica entre sus brazos hasta que lo escucho… Hinata entre sueños le decía "Gaara, te amo" Gaara no lo resistió y la apretó aun mas contra su ser.

Hinata entre sueños pensaba con lo que su padre le había dicho hasta que su bello sueño con Gaara se convirtió en una pesadilla

Continuara………………………

Onegai dejen reviews!!!!!! eso si, solo si les gusto


	4. ¿Por qué a mí? segunda parte

Gracias por sus reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y como tods esperan aquí esta la continuación!!!!!

**IV.- **_¿Por qué a mí? segunda parte_

Ella estaba ahí sentada junto a un joven muy apuesto (pero no tanto como su Gaara-kun) y de al parecer la misma edad. Sus padres estaban hablando de algo muy importante hasta que Hiashi se acerco a los dos jóvenes que esperaban incrédulos hasta que su muy importante reunión terminara

-Hinata, Soujiro desde hoy ustedes dos están comprometidos, lo que significa que cuando los dos cumplan los dieciocho años de edad se casaran-Dijo su padre muy seriamente. Hinata no dijo absolutamente nada, solo bajo su cabeza y sintió que las lagrimas brotaban solas de sus ojos, se levanto y cerro despacio y co delicadeza la puerta y luego se fue corriendo a toda velocidad al bosque; incluso se topo con su primo Neji, el cual, la iba a saludar pero ella solo siguió corriendo sin ni siquiera disculparse como siempre lo hacia. Salio de la casa en dirección al bosque pero cuando estaba llegando a la salida de la aldea se despertó. Estaba sudando por completo, pero no era uno de calor, si no que de cansancio. Se trato de sentar en la cama pero sintió una presión sobre sus caderas que no le permitieron levantarse

-Tranquila… solo ha sido una pesadilla-Le dijo Gaara colocando su cara sobre la de ella

-Ga… Gaara…kun-Hinata comenzó a enrojecer nuevamente y rodeo a Gaara por el cuello-A-arigatou por quedarte con migo

-Todo sea por ti, koichi-Y deposito un tierno beso en sus labios. Luego Gaara se re acomodo a su lado abrasándola nuevamente, pero esta vez Hinata hacia lo mismo

Así nos quedamos un par de horas, yo la veía dormir mientras yo la abrazaba

**-Oye mocoso, ¿Sabes que hora es?**

_-No ¿Y tú?_

**-Son las siete de la mañana, las enfermeras no deben tardar en venir a verla y si los encuentra así… uuuff no quiero ni mencionar el gran escándalo que se haría**

_-Será mejor que me valla, no quiero que le suceda nada, pero si estaré aquí a fuera para vigilarla de cerca_

**-Ya te comienzas a comportar como todo una animal protegiendo lo que le pertenece**

_-Ya cállate estupido mapache_

**-Oye mas respeto con tu de… ¿escuchaste eso?**

_-Si, son pasos, y se acercan muy rápido, será mejor que me valla_**-**Me desvanecí en un remolino de arena igual que en las veces anteriores para re aparecer en el techo del edificio, al estar ahí use mi arena para hacer el tercer ojo y poder ver de quien se trataba. Se trataba nuevamente de su padre, pero no presentaba la misma expresión en su rostro del que vi ayer cuando vino a ver a Hinata, mientras que los espiaba por la ventana. En ese momento tuve un mal presentimiento y decidí bajar a escuchar aquella conversación

-Hinata, tengo algo muy importante que decirte-Le dijo mientras que Hinata se acomodaba en su cama-Yo… te he comprometido con el hijo menor de un clan muy prestigiado de la aldea de la Roca, espero que lo tomes muy bien, ya que esto es para mantener en pie al clan Hyuuga-En cuanto escuche eso ultimo comencé a sentir como si mi cuerpo estuviera siendo apuñalado miles de veces a la vez y en mi mente comenzó a resonar unas palabras que mi padre me dijo cuando cumplí los siete años

**FLASH BACK **

_-Papa… ¿qué es primavera?-Le dije algo asustado, ya que sabia que el me odiaba por completo_

_-Es algo que tú jamás tendrás, por haber matado a tu madre-Me dijo con mueca de enojo_

_-¿P-pero que es?-Le insistí _

_-Primavera es una forma de llamar a la acompañante femenina de un hombre –Al oír eso me sentí completamente triste ya que sabia que jamás podría llamar a una mujer mi "primavera" _

**FLASH BACK FINAL**

-"¿Q-que has dicho? yo… ¿Comprometida? no… esto debe ser una pesadilla… debo estar soñando… esto no puede ser verdad ¡NOOOOO!"-Pensaba mientras que bajaba la mirada-Onegai… dime que es… una broma-Le dije suplicante

-Lamento decirte que es verdad; en cuanto los dos tengan la mayoría de edad se casaran. Hija… ¿Te sientes bien?-Me pregunto mientras que me volvía a acomodar en la cama tapándome hasta la cabeza

-Onegai… déjeme sola. Necesito estar sola-Le dije mientras que note su tono de preocupación ¡¿Es que acaso el clan vale mas que su hija?! El se retiro y yo quede acostada esperando a que Gaara re apareciera, hasta que lo hizo-¿Lo escuchaste todo?-Le pregunte sin destaparme. No escuche respuesta hasta que sentí la necesidad de ver que sucedía y ahí lo vi. Gaara estaba en frente mio y estaba… ¿llorando?, Gaara estaba llorando-Gaara… yo… onegai no llores-Y salte de la cama para abrasarlo y consolarlo. El se dejo acariciar por mis brazos mientras que descargaba todo lo que jamás harían por mi; llorar, Gaara estaba haciendo lo que nadie jamás hizo o haría por una persona como yo, pero al verlo llorar así no lo soporte y me puse a llorar con el.

Dejamos de llorar después de un rato y yo me acosté nuevamente en mi cama para poder recuperarme lo más rápido que podía y poder ser un momento feliz.

Gaara cada vez que escuchaba que alguien se acercaba se desvanecía con su arena, ya que no quería que lo descubrieran con ella. La enfermera que había venido a verla venia con su almuerzo; mientras Gaara veía lo que pasaba con su tercer ojo. Al ver bien de que enfermera era no le dio mucha importancia ya que era la misma que lo había ayudado anteriormente, pero también se pudo percatar que en la bandeja que le había traído comida habían dos platos ¿extraño? no… la enfermera se había dado cuenta de que Hinata estaba en compañía de Gaara, así que decidió irse. En eso Gaara reapareció dentro de la habitación

-Creo que nos descubrieron…-Dijo Hinata mirándolo con travesura

-¿Cómo se habrá dado cuenta?-Le respondió Gaara

-No lo se, pero será mejor que comamos algo antes de que nos muramos de hambre jejeje

-Puaj comida de hospital

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta? Pues a mi me gusta mucho, es deliciosa

-Es que he oído "cosas" sobre las comidas de hospitales, y no son buenas

-Jajajaja ¿De quien? ¿De tu hermano?, pues si es de el me da la impresión de que solo te estaba metiendo miedo con eso de las comidas de hospitales jajaja-Le dijo muy divertida tendiéndole el plato con comida

Y así transcurrió una comida calmada y en silencio hasta que Gaara hablo:

-Hinata…

-¿Nani?

-Hoy… es el día en que tendré que volver a la Arena

-Gaara…

Recuerdo ese día como si hubiera sido ayer. Ahora estoy completamente feliz ya que yo junto a Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun, Lee-kun, Neji-onisan, Tenten-chan, kiba-kun y Shino-kun, nos dirigimos hasta la Arena para realizar una misión por tres meses, ya que Tsunade-sama está estableciendo una nueva alianza con la Arena, y con su nuevo Kasekage, por esa razón nos mando a cumplir con la misión de entablar la paz entre las dos aldeas.

Hace ya cinco años que no veo a Gaara… Espero que aun sienta lo mismo por mi que hace varios años… cunado me juro amor, ya que yo, aun siento lo mismo por el, es mas, cada día mi amor se hace mas fuerte pero… ese maldito acuerdo que mi padre me dicto cuando niña, aun no lo puedo superar, haciendo que me desespere por arrancarme la vida, incluso recuerdo cuando Hanabi-neechan y Neji-niisan me detuvieron

**FLASH BACK**

-¡Hinata-sama, detente!-Grito Neji quitándome el kunai de las manos mientras Hanabi me sujetaba la muñeca

-Hinata-neechan no lo hagas recuerda que aun esto tiene salida

-¡Suéltenme! ya no quiero vivir si ese es mi destino, ¡no quiero vivir un futuro sin el!

-Hinata-sama si es que realmente quiere ser feliz no haga algo inconscientemente ¿o es que no piensas en Gaara?

-¡Es verdad, es verdad! ¡¿A caso no piensas en lo que el sufrirá cuando sepas que te suicidaste?!

-Gaara…-Dije casi en un susurro

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Ya llegamos ¡Dattebayo!-Grito Naruto sacándome de mis pensamientos

Ahí estaba ella; jamás en mi vida la había visto tan hermosa como ahora, sin duda ella ha cambiado, y creo que lo ha hecho para mejor. Ya han pasado cinco largos años, casi seis, desde que nos toco separarnos, pero de repente recordé lo que paso aquella tarde en la que espiaba por de tras de la ventana del hospital…

**FLASH BACK**

-Hinata, tengo algo muy importante que decirte-Le dijo mientras que Hinata se acomodaba en su cama-Yo… te he comprometido con el hijo menor de un clan muy prestigiado de la aldea de la Roca, espero que lo tomes muy bien, ya que esto es para mantener en pie al clan Hyuuga-En cuanto escuche eso ultimo comencé a sentir como si mi cuerpo estuviera siendo apuñalado miles de veces a la vez. Note como Hinata quedaba paralizada ante tan fuerte noticia y use mi tercer ojo para ver que le pasaba, y vi que se cubría con las sabanas de la cama, tapándose incluso hasta la cabeza

-Onegai… dime que es… una broma-Le dijo suplicante

-Lamento decirte que es verdad; en cuanto los dos tengan la mayoría de edad se casaran. Hija… ¿Te sientes bien?-Le pregunto con un tono muy preocupado

-Onegai… déjeme sola. Necesito estar sola-Le dijo mientras ella se cubría con mas fuerza con las sabanas

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Me quede mirando un par de segundos hasta que recordé que estaba en frente de mucha gente

-Bienvenidos sean a la aldea de la Arena; espero que su estadía sea placentera. Aquí Temari les enseñara el lugar donde se quedaran-Les dije mientras que me trataba de controlar para no lanzarme sobre Hinata

**-Oye mocoso… parece que estas comenzando a sentir las hormonas jajaja-**Dijo con una larga carcajada al final

_-No me moleste ahora ¿vale?-_Le dije tratando de que no me molestara (N/a: jajaja una pequeña cosita xD el _¿vale?_ que puse recién fue porque le venia mas a la oración xD; no soy española ni nada; como ya dijo una compatriota mía: ¡¡¡¡CHILENA DE CORAZÓN!!!!)

**-No vengas con el "no me molestes" porque ahora que todos caminan tras Temari tu pareces un verdadero demonio solitario JAJAJAJA**

_-Ayyyy Dios mio ¿Por qué a mi?_

Continuara………

Cati: Onegai shimasu dejen reviews si les gusto el cap

Gaara: ya deja de decir eso… me tienes harto con esa estupida petición… y… ¿Cuándo viene nuestro lemon?

Hinata: Gaara! no digas las cosas tan directamente, eso es muy delicado para que lo digas así

Gaara: esta bien lo lamento, ahora lo preguntare mas civilizadamente Cati… ¡¿Cuándo DEMONIOS VIENE LA PARTE EN LA QUE ME ACUESTO CON HINATA?!

Hinata: ¡Gaara!

Cati: yo mejor me voy… no quiero verme involucrada en este tipo de peleas '''uuU **Onegai shimasu dejen reviews si les gusto el cap !!!!!**

Gaara: y dale con lo mismo! ¬¬


	5. Contacto fugaz

Arigatou por sus reviews!!!!! Y como premio (xD) les dejo la continuación de mi fic xDDDD!!!

Nota: Naruto no me pertenece, pero si lo fuera el protagonista seria otro...

**V**.-_"Contacto fugaz"_

-Temari-san...-Le dijo Hinata haciendo que ésta la mirase

-¿Pasa algo Hinata?-Le contestó ella

-Tengo una pequeña duda...

-Vamos confía en mi-Le dijo dedicándole una cálida sonrisa

-¿En qué lugar nos quedaremos...?

-Aaaah... era eso... se hospedarán en nuestro mejor hotel de aguas termales jejeje

-¿En serio?

-Sí ¿Algo más?

-No. Sólo era eso.

Gaara notó como Hinata conversaba con Temari que iban un poco más adelante y no pudo resistir el recordar el momento en el que se tuvo que marchar a la Arena y cuando el primo de Hinata los descubrió en plena "muestra de amor" en el hospital

**FLASH BACK**

-Ésta... ésta tarde me dan de alta... y yo... yo quisiera...-Hinata no alcanzó a terminar de hablar ya que Gaara le puso el dedo índice sobre la boca callándola

-Estaré con tigo hasta que me tenga que ir-Y dicho esto la beso. Hinata lo rodeó por el cuello en un gran abrazo

-Te amo... Gaara

-Y yo a ti... Hinata

-Hinata-sama he venido porque me quiero dis... ¡¿Hinata-sama?!-Gritó Neji quién había venido a disculparse con Hinata, pero cuando entró se encontró con nada más y nada menos que con su prima y un verdadero demonio demostrándose su _amor_...

-N-Neji-niisan... yo... p-puedo explicarlo-Dijo mientras se separaba de Gaara

-Nunca lo pensé de ti, Hinata-sama

-Esto no te incumbe-Interrumpió Gaara

-Esto no es asunto tuyo; es entre ella y yo-Le respondió enojado Neji

-Claro que es asunto mió, ella es mía y de nadie más o ¿no?-Neji se quedó mirándolo con un tono de miedo en su mirada

-Te veré en la mansión Hyuuga, Hinata-sama-Gaara se quedó mirando a Neji hasta que desapareció de la habitación

-Gaara...-Susurró Hinata

-………-Gaara no respondió sólo se dio vuelta para mirar a Hinata

-¿Q-qué voy a… hacer? Neji-niisan le dirá a mi padre lo que vio y pues…

-No te preocupes… él no se atreverá

-Gaara…-Y dicho esto lo abrazó

**FIN FLASH BACK**

En ese momento me sentí completamente feliz, no sé el por qué, pero me sentí extrañamente feliz, tanto que no noté que ya habíamos llegado al lugar dónde los demás se hospedarían, y… Temari habló:

-Bien chicos éste será el lugar donde se hospedarán durante sus "vacaciones" en Suna-Les dijo dedicándoles una animosa sonrisa. Todos asintieron.-Por favor las mujeres síganme para poder decirles dónde están las termas de las mujeres y el sauna.-Las chicas asintieron

-Oye Temari, ven un momento-Le dije con una mirada cómplice

-¿Doshita no, Gaara?-Preguntó confusa

-Recuerda lo que me prometiste, y tampoco olvides el anuncio-Le dije con una enorme sonrisa por mis adentros

**-Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿qué tenemos aquí? Pero si no es nada más ni nada menos que el chico hormonas-**Me comenzó a molestarme el Shukaku

-Por favor no ahora…-Le respondí enojado

**-Bien, te daré en el gusto pero, volveré jajajajajajaja-**Dijo con una enorme carcajada al final

-Un último anuncio que decirles; el Kazekae, o sea Gaara, esta tarde no estará disponible, por lo que podrán establecerse y conocer la ciudad, si es que lo quieren así

-_Bien hecho hermana mía, se que nunca lo escucharás de mi boca con mis palabras, pero te quiero mucho_

**-¿En qué demonios estas pensando? A que estás pensando en la noche de pasión que tendrás con nuestra hembra ¿eh?-**Comenzó de nuevo el mapache fastidioso. No le quise responder para no distraerme con lo que Temari hacia.

-Chicas síganme por favor-Y dicho esto la siguieron, pero cuando doblaron por el pasillo tomé de un brazo a Hinata y la jalé hasta que la llevé al otro extremo del pasillo

-¿Q-qué sucede… Gaa… Kazekage-sama?-Dijo con un leve sonrojo en su rostro

-Me gustaba más cuando me decías Gaara…kun-Le dije rascándome la mejilla, notando como un calor se agolpaba en mi cara

-Bien Gaara-kun-Me respondió dedicándome esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto me gusta

-Quiero que vengas con migo…-Le dije poniéndome serio nuevamente

-¿A dónde?

-Es una sorpresa-No me respondió y comencé a caminar hacia la habitación que le había preparado especialmente a ella. Cuando llegamos a la habitación noté cómo se le iluminaba la cara. La habitación estaba llena de velas aromáticas rojas, la gran cama dónde se supone ella dormiría estaba cubierta con pétalos de rosas y la habitación completa desprendía un agradable aroma. Noté como Hinata había quedado paralizada al ver la habitación, así que la tomé en mis brazos sin que se diera cuenta, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

-¿Q…qué me vas a… hacer?-Dijo tratado de soltarse

-No te preocupes, no sucederá nada-Y dicho esto la recosté en la cama colocándome en cima de ella-Hace tanto tiempo que quería hacer esto… itoshina…

-Gaara…-No la dejé terminar de hablar, y la besé dejándome caer sobre ella. Ella me correspondió al beso rodeándome por el cuello con sus brazos. Comencé a bajar lentamente hasta llegar a donde comenzaba su abrigadora chaqueta, la desabroché lentamente para después toparme con una blusa lila que le quedaba ajustada. Hinata al parecer notó que comencé a acariciarle sus grandes y enormes senos que comenzó a dar pequeños escalofríos debajo de mí.-No te preocupes, no sería capaz de hacerte algo malo-Y dicho esto continué con lo que estaba haciendo. Ni siquiera yo me di cuenta de que ya le había quitado toda la ropa que tenía mas a la mano, quedando así sólo con los cortos pantalones. Me quité la túnica de Kazekage para mostrarle todo lo que había cambiado en estos últimos años. Ella me comenzó a acariciar el torso y luego comenzó a besarlo. Era todo tan placentero que no pude evitar soltar un leve gemido que al parecer éxito a Hinata. Continué bajando hasta que llegue hasta la amarra de sus pantalones y los comencé a desabrochar. No quise ir tan a prisa así que volví a si cara para besar nuevamente eso embriagadores labios que no podía dejar de desear comérmelos. Abrí si boca para que mi lengua examinara cada rincón de su boca, para no olvidad absolutamente nada de lo que me pertenece. Continué besándola hasta que no me quedó aliento y me tuve que separar para poder respirar. La bese ligeramente en los labios para volver a dónde me había quedado hace un rato. Deslicé los pantalones de Hinata hasta dejarla solamente con su ropa interior menos el sujetador, el cual, se lo había sacado hace ya bastante rato. Quité suavemente la última prenda que necesitaba para verla completamente desnuda. La miré por completo y por fin me di cuenta de el precioso regalo que Dios me había regalado-Eres hermosa-Le dije y me quité lo que me quedaba de ropa. Me volví a poner sobre ella rozando con mi endurecido miembro su delicada intimidad cuando de repente noté que el pomo de la puerta giraba

-¡Oye Hinata! ¡¿Estas aq… ¡¡¡Aaaaaaa!!!-Para variar era Naruto que nuevamente nos interrumpía nuevamente. Me quedé paralizado al ver cómo Naruto se trataba de tapar la cara por la humillante escena que se había encontrado por buscar a su amiga. Hinata se separó de mí para taparse con las sabanas de la cama mientras que yo me puse la túnica de Kazekage

-¡¡¡¡¡¿Es qué no sabes tocar a la puerta antes de entrar?!!!!!-Le grité completamente exasperado

-Lo lamento Gaara… yo no sabía que… estarían haciendo "eso", pero por favor perdóname, no fue mi intención

-Sólo con una condición…

-Dime… aré lo que sea…

-Ven un momento con migo, Hinata espérame un momento-Hinata asintió. Llevé a Naruto fuera de la habitación para decirle la condición con la que lo perdonaría

-Dime… soy todo oídos ¡Dattebayo!

-Necesito que me ayudes a romper el compromiso que tiene el padre de Hinata con el padre de ese tal Soujiro. Necesito romper ese compromiso para que Hinata sea sólo para mi

-Es difícil… pero te ayudaré como pueda Dattebayo

-Bien… y ahora por favor ¡Déjame a solas con Hinata!-Y dicho esto entre nuevamente en la habitación, pero esta vez cerré la puerta con llave-Hinata… yo…

-No te preocupes Gaara-kun demo…

-Demo ¿qué?

-Lo de hace un rato…-Ella estaba completamente roja, que parecía casi un tomate

-¿Te sucede algo, Hinata…?-En ese momento estaba realmente preocupado, últimamente se ponía roja muy fácilmente y quería saber el por qué

-Bueno es que…-Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos aún más ruborizada, pero a medida que jugaba más con sus dedos la sabana que le cubría el cuerpo se resbaló dejando todo su hermosísimo cuerpo a la vista. Hinata tomó la sabana nuevamente para cubrirse pero me apresuré y le tomé de la muñeca para que no lo hiciera

-Hinata… haz que me siente vivo, esta noche…

Continuará………………………

-------------------------------

**Cati: wajakjakjak xD espero que el fic les haya gustado y espero todas sus críticas ya que este es mi primer casi-lemon xDDDD**

**Gaara: buaaaa T.T yo quería continuar con eso TTTT**

**Hinata: etto…….. Cati……. La verdad yo también quería continuar con eso u///u**

**Cati: OO Hinata…. Me sorprende de ti aunque te envidio por poder estar ahí ¬¬**

**Gaara: a qué te refieres?**

**Cati: bueno… etto… Hinata qué hiciste hoy nnUu**

**Gaara: CATA! NO ME CAMBIES EL TEMA!**

**Cati: etto… Onegai dejen revews!!!!!!**

**Gaara: RESPONDE!!!!!**

**Cati: Sayonara!!! nn**

**Gaara: grrrrr ¬¬**


	6. Hermoso recuerdo y

**Cati: Jajaja gracias por sus reviews xD aquí les regalo la continuación xDDDD**

**Gaara: quiero que me respondas lo que te pregunté la última vez '''¬¬**

**Cati: ¿a qué te refieres?**

**Gaara: no te hagas la tonta conmigo que te conozco bien ¬¬**

**Cati: -.-U sabía que este día llegaría así que te responderé**

**Gaara: pues hazlo ¬¬**

**Cati: después de que el que está leyendo éste fanfic lea el cap que escribí XD**

**Gaara: odio que seas así ¬¬!**

**Cati: es que tienes que aprender a tratar con una loca como yo… xD!**

**Hinata: Cati… se te olvidó decir un cortito pero importante mensaje nn**

**Cati: oh! Si es verdad U **_**Naruto no me pertenece ya que si fuera así el estaría con Sasuke y el protagonista sería otro…**_

_**El camino a la felicidad**_

"_Basado en la historia original de Un amor indeseado"_

**VI.-**_Hermoso recuerdo_

-¡Hinata! Necesito hablar contigo-Gritaba Naruto al aire

-E-etto… Naruto-kun… estoy aquí-Le contestó tocándole el hombro por detrás de él

-Oh… gomen ne Hinata-chan-Le dijo rascándose la cabeza con una gotita estilo animé en ella

-¿Necesitas algo…Naruto-kun?

-Si… es que Gaara quiere verte en su despacho, dijo que era urgente

-Arigatou Naruto-kun-Y dicho esto se fue caminando hacia el despacho del kazekage

Cuando llego Gaara estaba sentado en su sillón mirando hacia la ventana-Que bueno que llegaste-Le dijo dándose vuelta

-¿Para qué me querías ver?-Dijo acercándose a él. Gaara se levanto y sin decir nada la abrazó. Hinata correspondió al abrazo y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Gaara.

-Te necesitaba cerca…-Le dijo mirándole fijamente mientras acariciaba su rostro

-¿Qué te sucede, Gaara?

-No me verás por tres días…-Dijo soltándola y caminando hasta la ventana con sus manos en su espalda

-¿Qué… qué sucede?

-No es nada grave… pero tendré que ir a la aldea de la Roca a firmar un tratado de paz…

-No te preocupes… lo resistiré-Dijo acercándose a él y abrazándolo por la espalda

-Te amo…-Y dicho esto la besó

-Y yo a ti… mi Kazekage-Dijo acariciando su rostro

Gaara ya había partido hace dos días y Hinata se encontraba en su habitación, ya que Gaara le había dicho, o más bien ordenado, que se quedará en ella ya que toda la aldea se había enterado que ella y el Kazekage de Suna tenía una sería relación con una kunoichi de La aldea de La Hoja.

-Aún recuerdo cuando se dieron cuenta…-Dijo mientras que miraba a la Luna desde el gran balcón que se encontraba en la habitación de Gaara.

**FLASH BACK**

-¿Me acompañas?-Dijo Gaara guardando los últimos pergaminos que había firmado en un estante

-¿A dónde?-Preguntó Hinata mientras que terminaba de barrer el despacho

-Temari hoy no va a llegar, Kankuro y los demás tampoco, ya que están en una misión fuera de Suna… y supongo que no querrás hacerme algo para cenar

-¿Me estás diciendo que quieres comprar la cena y que quieres que yo te acompañe?-Le dijo colocando sus manos en su cadera

-Se podría decir que sí, jeje-Dijo soltando una pequeña sonrisa

-Entonces mi respuesta en un… mmm… está bien… te voy a acompañar

-¿Qué te gustaría comer?-Le preguntó mientras que salían del despacho

-Mmmm… quiero salir de una pequeña duda-Dijo mirando hacia arriba y colocando sus manos en su barbilla en forma de "L"

-¿Y cuál sería esa duda?-Preguntó incrédulo

-Quiero saber por qué a Naruto-kun le gusta tanto el Ramen

-Aaaah… ya te comprendo… entonces, vamos a comer ramen-Y dicho esto Hinata se aferró del brazo de Gaara

Cuando llegaron al restaurante de ramen todos se quedaron viendo al Kazekage, que extrañamente, estaba acompañado y no de cualquier acompañante, sino que de una bella chica.

-Por esto es que no me gusta salir a comer fuera

-No te preocupes… no eres e-el úni…co-Esto ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro y estaba completamente roja por las miradas de los demás

-¿Qué vas a querer?

-Ramen, jeje

-Así que para eso querías venir… ese Naruto ya te pegó la manía de comer ramen

-No te pongas así. Naruto-kun no ha hecho nada… solo quiero probarlo para saber el por qué de comer tanto ramen por Naruto-kun

-Sōdeska…-Dijo con una débil sonrisa

Y así transcurrió la comida hasta que se fueron del restaurante…

-Antes de llegar al despacho quiero que pasemos a un lugar-Dijo con una sonrisita traviesa. Hinata se ruborizó de inmediato al escuchar esas palabras y además porque Gaara le había tomado la mano

-¿A-a dónde… quiere ir mi Ka-Kazekage?

-¿Mi Kazekage? Por favor Hinata… sabes muy bien que no soy "tu Kazekage"…-Hinata bajó la cabeza algo dolida-… Sabes perfectamente bien que soy tu Gaara-Esto último lo dijo en un tono algo perturbador pero a Hinata no le pareció así, más bien, le pareció sensual y excitante.

Gaara al notar que Hinata volvió a levantar la cabeza y alo sonrojada se acerco a ella y cuando estuvo a punto de besarla un pequeñín interrumpió.

-Disculpe Kazekage-sama-Le dijo jalándole la túnica de Kazekage. A Gaara le dieron ganas de matar al niño que le había interrumpido ese momento tan "especial" para él

-¿Sucede algo?-Dijo volteando la cabeza con una expresión asesina en la cara. El niño se asusto al ver la cara de locura que tenía su Kazekage y retrocedió dos pasos

-Jooo… no seas así Gaara-kun… ¿No ves que sólo te quería hacer una pregunta?... ¿Qué sucede pequeño?-Dijo agachándose a la altura del niño.

-Bueno… yo… solo le quería preguntar algo al Kazekage-Dijo poniéndose algo rojo

-Vamos… díselo él estará encantado de contestarlo ¿verdad…Gaara-kun?

-Hai, hai. Gomen si te asuste

-Bueno… yo le quería preguntar… ¡¿Ella es su novia?!-La pregunta la gritó tan fuerte que la gente se volteó a verlos.

-B-bueno… yo… ella…-Balbuceó Gaara

-Hai-Contestó Hinata muy confiada

-¡¿Naniiii?!-Gritó Gaara

-¿Entonces es cierto?-Preguntó el niño muy emocionado

-Así es-Le contestó Hinata

-¡Tsugoiii!-Dijo el niño

-¡¿Eso es cierto Kazekage-sama?!-Comenzaron a preguntar una pequeña multitud de gente que se juntaba alrededor de Gaara y Hinata.- ¡Díganos la verdad Kazekage-sama!-Seguían diciendo las persona.

-Bueno… yo…-Volvió a balbucear Gaara.

-¡Ya basta!, dejen en paz al Kazekage-Gritó una voz desconocida.

-¡Baki!, no sabes cuanto te agradezco lo que acabas de hacer.-Gritó Gaara.

-¿Qué sucede Kazekage-sama, por qué toda la gente estaba alrededor de usted?

-Bueno… es que ese niño que va por allá nos hizo una pregunta y al responderle toda la gente se comenzó a juntar a nuestro alrededor

-Bien… si ese es el caso, lo puedo acompañar como escolta hasta su despacho

-No… no se preocupe, Baki-sama, yo lo puedo escoltar.

-¿Y quién se supone que es usted señorita…?

-Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hinata, ninja de Konoha

-Con que un ninja de Konoha

-¿Sucede algo malo con eso, Baki?-Preguntó Gaara arqueando una ceja inexistente

-No, nada, Kazekage-sama… es que creí que sería mejor que un ninja de la Arena lo…

-¿A caso estás dudando de los servicios de un ninja de Konoha?

-Lo-lo lamento… kazekage-sama-Haciendo una reverencia

-Conmigo no te tienes que disculpar, sino con ella

-Lo lamento señorita Hyuuga, nunca debí dudar de sus servicios

-Bien Baki, ya te puedes retirar… la situación ya se calmó así que ya me podré ir tranquilo hasta el despacho

-Con su permiso Kazekage-sama-Y dicho esto desapareció en una nube de humo

-Que tarde ¿No crees?-Le dijo Hinata con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro

-Ni me lo recuerdes…-Le contestó Gaara

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Hinata ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que con los recuerdos que se le venían a la mente, las lágrimas se le salían solas de los ojos, hasta que no lo resistió y se recostó sobre el barandal y se colocó a sollozar.

-Gaara… mi amor… onegai… regresa pronto-Rogó mirando hacia la Luna mientras que las lágrimas no dejaban de caer

Pero mientras que le rogaba a la Luna que Gaara regresase comenzó a recordar cuando tuvo que despedirse de él cuando regresó a Sunagakure hace un par de años atrás

**FLASH BACK**

-¡¿Dime por qué decidiste eso?! ¡Gaara, contéstame!-Dijo Kankuro mientras que tomaba a Gaara del cuello de su camisa

-…-Gaara no contestó

-Gaara, por favor aunque sea dímelo a mí, que soy tu hermana…-Le dijo Temari

-No me veo en la obligación de contárselo a ninguno de los dos

-Pero Gaara… esa chica es de Konoha, además es menor de edad y sus padres no lo permitirían, además recuerda, en este momento todos lo de la aldea de La Hoja nos deben odiar

-No me importa, yo quiero que ella se valla con nosotros a la aldea de La Arena

-¡Gaara entiende que no puede ser así!-Gritó Kankuro quien ya lo había soltado

-¡Ya te dije que no me importa!, y si alguien se interpone en mis planes, lo que le espera es la muer…-Gaara no alcanzó a terminar su oración ya que Hinata le interrumpió

-¡Gaara no lo hagas!, onegai-Dijo aferrándose al pecho de Gaara sollozando sin control

-Hinata…-Dijo casi choqueado

-Gaara… onegai… prométeme que… que ja-jamás vol… volverás a… a… asesinar a a-alguien… só-sólo porque n-no puedes… cum… cumplir tus objetivos-Dijo entre sollozos

-Hinata… pero yo… tú…

-No importa… sé muy bien que… algún día… te volveré a-a ver y… comprobaré si… has cumplido… lo que te pido

-Yo… yo… lo haré por ti… Hinata-Y dicho esto la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, como si su vida dependiera de ello

Temari y Kankuro se les quedaron viendo muy sorprendidos, ya que no se esperaban ver a Hinata cuando se retirarán de La aldea de La Hoja. En ese momento Temari comenzó a sentir afecto hacia su hermano pequeño, ya que si Hinata le pudiera entregar afecto, quería decir que Gaara no era una roca con respecto a sentimientos si se refería. Temari se estremeció por completo al ver que Gaara iba a… ¿besar a Hinata?, sí eso era… ella misma, con sus propios ojos estaba presenciando como Gaara por fin había encontrado lo que tanto había anhelado durante toda su vida.

-No sabes cuanto te voy a extrañar-Dijo Gaara mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

-Y yo a ti… Gaara-Le respondió Hinata

-Gaara… ya es hora de irnos-Dijo Temari muy triste

-Ya es hora…-Repitió Gaara-… Hinata

-Dime Gaara-Le respondió esta

-Quiero que sepas… que sólo tú estarás en mi kokoro, y nadie lo podrá cambiar

-Te amo-Dijo Hinata para posteriormente despedirse de Gaara con un largo beso.

Gaara, Temari y Kankuro ya se perdían en la distancia, pero Hinata sentía que se le olvidaba algo…

-¡Gaara!-Gaara se volteó para verla por última vez- ¡Olvide decirte que des lo mejor de ti para que cumplas lo que me dijiste!, ¡¡¡Prométeme que te convertirás en Kazekage!!!-Temari y Kankuro se miraron y luego miraron a Gaara muy dudosos… y por primera vez lo vieron sonreír.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Te amo… Gaara…-Pronunció Hinata antes de dormirse sobre su cama. Pero mientras dormía comenzó a soñar con la última noche que pasó junto a Gaara en el hospital.

**SUEÑO HINATA**

-¿Mañana te podré ver antes de que te marches?-Preguntó Hinata a Gaara que estaba a su lado

-No lo sé…-Se sentó en la cama para darle la espalda a Hinata-… es mejor que no porque quizás mis hermanos… ya sabes… ellos…

-No quiero que te vallas-Y lo abrazó por la espalda, comenzando a sollozar.-Te amo tanto… no soportaré estar sin ti.-Mientras que soltaba mas lágrimas mojando los hombros de Gaara con ellas. Gaara se volteó a verla quedando frente a frente con ella.

-Por favor, no llores. Sabes muy bien que no soporto verte llorar-Mientras le secaba las lágrimas

-No te vallas… te necesito-Dijo mientras volvía a llorar.

-Lo lamento… Hinata-Soltó mientras que se recostaba mansamente sobre ella para llorar con ella.

-Ai shiteru…-Dijeron al unísono. Los dos se miraron fijamente y sorprendidos, mientras que las lágrimas continuaban cayendo. Gaara se fue acercando cada vez más a Hinata para darle un apasionado…

**FIN SUEÑO HINATA**

-¡Hey, Hinata despierta!-Le gritó Sakura-¡Ya es hora de desayunar!

Hinata se levantó de su cama.-Gracias, Sakura-chan, ya estoy despierta.-Y se dirigió al baño.

Hinata se miró al espejo y recordó a Gaara…

**Continuará…**

**Pero en un instante xD, este es mi regalo por la demora**

_**El camino a la felicidad**_

"_Basado en la historia original de Un amor indeseado"_

**VII.-**_Sagashi motomeru… ano giniro no hikare no nakade_

"_**La estoy buscando… en esa luz brillante"**_

-Ya vamos a llegar… sólo quince minutos más…-Se repetía Gaara en la cabeza mientras era transportado en una pequeña carreta conducida por cinco fuertes caballos.

-¿Qué sucede Gaara? Te ves algo raro, es más, durante todo el viaje estuviste así-. Le dijo su hermano Kankuro.

-No es nada… sólo que no me gusta dejar sola la aldea-.

-Es eso… ¿o no puedes soportar esta lejos de Hinata-san?-Le dijo en tono burlón.

-Déjame en paz…-Le respondió volteando la cabeza hacia la ventana

-Ves que si era eso, te has sonrojado.

-¡Por favor Kankuro, déjame en paz de una vez por todas!-Gaara se había alterado mucho, ya que el tiempo se le hacía eterno, y no podía soportar el estar lejos de Hinata.

-Ya cálmate, ¿ves? ya llegamos

-¿Ein?-Gaara miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que estaban cruzando la entrada de la aldea.-Ya era hora.-Se dijo.

Gaara y Kankuro bajaron de la carreta para ser bienvenidos por Kiba y Matsuri.

-¡Gaara-sama! Que bueno que volvió sano y salvo.-Le comentó Matsuri.

-Bienvenido sea, Kazekage-sama.-Le saludó Kiba.

-¿Qué tal, chicos? ¿Cómo están?-Le pregunto Kankuro.

-¿Dónde está?-Esta vez fue Gaara el que habló ignorando el comentario de su hermano.

-¿Se refiere a Hinata-senpai?-Le preguntó Matsuri.

-¿Senpai?-Dijo un confundido Kankuro.

-Así es, Kankuro-sensei. Hinata senpai nos estuvo entrenando en ausencia de los dos, y es bastante buena. Todas las de la clase nos gusta que nos entrene, y a los hombres de la clase les gusta que les toque con ella para poder "ver a una profesional".-Gaara se enfureció ante aquel notorio sarcasmo que Matsuri había tenido.-Y es más, Gaara-sama, en los últimos días lo estuvo reemplazando en la oficina. Todos los del consejo quedaron complacidos con el trabajo que ha hecho para ayudarlos. ¡Ah! Por cierto… A los viejos del consejo les ha gustado tanto la ayuda de Hinata-senpai que quieren que se quede por dos meses más de los acordados con la Hokage de Konoha.-Gaara al escuchar todo lo que Matsuri dijo, quiso saltar y llorar de la felicidad, iba a estar dos meses más con Hinata, pero no como invitada ni nada, sino como su asistente en la oficina. Que más podía pedir, sólo que su mujer se quedara para siempre con él.

-Y es más, Kazekage-sama, Hinata est…

-Shhhht… recuerda lo que Hinata-senpai nos dijo.-Le interrumpió Matsuri a Kiba. Gaara al escuchar una frase incompleta quiso saber que continuaba, arqueó una ceja inexistente y les miró con curiosidad.

-Que Hinata qué, Kiba.-Le preguntó Kankuro.

-N-nada, nada.-Y se puso a silbar mirando al cielo.

-Mmmm… por cierto, ¿Dónde está?-Les pregunto Kankuro.

-No lo sabemos… sólo sabemos que Gaara-sama debe ir de inmediato a su despacho.-Le contestó Matsuri.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-Le preguntó Gaara.

-No es nada malo, sólo que los del consejo quieren saber como fue con el tratado de paz.-Le contestó Matsuri.

-¿Nos vamos?-Le pregunto Kankuro a Gaara.

-…-Gaara no le contestó y comenzó a caminar.

-Nosotros también nos vamos.-Les dijo Matsuri tomando a Kiba de un brazo. Kankuro se les quedó mirando con una cara muy sorprendida.

-Y estos dos ¿qué se traen?

-No me importa en lo más mínimo, sólo quiero ver a Hinata.

-Por favor Gaara, cálmate, sabes bien que se sabe defender sola y estará dos meses más por lo que Matsuri dijo.

-Calla y corre.-Gaara no se dio ni cuenta que Kankuro ya había quedado atrás, y él, corría como si su vida dependiese de eso.

Gaara corrió hasta llegar a la torre del Kazekage, topándose con Naruto, Sakura e incluso Baki. Entró en su oficina sin ver a nadie.- ¿Dónde estás…Hinata?-Salió otra vez corriendo sin rumbo fijo por la ciudad sin resultados positivos.- ¡¡¡HINATAAAA!!!- Gritó al viento.- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?!- Desesperado. Esa era la palabra con la que se le podía describir en esos momentos. Siguió caminando por la aldea sin encontrarla por ningún lugar. Así que decidió partir a donde le encantaba, sobre las puertas de la aldea, donde podía ver las hermosas puestas Sol en todo el desierto que tanto amaba. Pero en ése momento sólo podía pensar en cierta kunoichi que no encontraba por ningún lado.- ¿Dónde estás…atashi ai…?-Gaara caminaba con la mirada baja mientras se acercaba al peñasco donde le gustaba pasar el tiempo, cuando tenía libre claro, entonces, escucho un sollozo. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con una perfecta figura que estaba sentada en SU lugar favorito, entonces, se percató que era quien estuvo buscando durante todo el día. Gaara caminó silenciosamente hacia ella, y le abrazó por detrás.- Por fin te encuentro…-Gaara recostó su cabeza mansamente sobre el hombro derecho de Hinata.

Hinata al escuchar y sentir lo que Gaara hizo, se dio vuelta, mientras que desde sus ojos perla, caían grandes cantidades de lágrimas, sin parar.

-¿Por qué lloras?-Le preguntó por fin Gaara.

-E-es que… es que… mi padre… quiere que cuando… v-vuelva a l-la aldea… me… me case… c-con… Soujiro…kun.- Hinata se dejó abrazar por Gaara, mientras que Hinata lloraba hasta no poder más en el pecho de Gaara. Gaara por su parte, aún no procesaba lo último que Hinata había dicho, y estaba en un estado de parálisis.

-D-dime… ¡Por favor dime que no es cierto!-Gaara aún no entendía por qué siempre que se sentía feliz, a gusto o simplemente bien, lo malo le pasaba. Lo único que quería era un poco de cariño, lo consiguió, y ahora se lo quieren quitar. Él no lo podía dejar así, y no lo haría, no dejaría al amor de su vida sólo por un simple compromiso. No. No podía, no podía permitirlo.- ¿Es cierto que te vas a quedar dos meses más?-Hinata asintió.-Entonces… eso quiere decir que pasarás tu cumpleaños aquí.-Hinata volvió a asentir con una débil sonrisa en sus labios.-Cuando cumplas tus dieciocho, quiere decir que serás mayor de edad.-Hinata asintió por tercera vez.- Lo que significa que te podrás mandar sola, y que la palabra de tu padre importará en lo más mínimo.

-Pero Gaara… si hago eso deshonraré a todo mi clan y mi padre jamás me lo perdonará.-Hinata se estaba preocupando por lo que Gaara intentaba decirle, pero también quería hacerlo, pero no podría cargar con la deshonra de su clan y sobre todo, con la de su padre.

Gaara la abrazó y ella correspondió al abrazo, pero con una debilidad rara en ella. Gaara oprimió más su cuerpo con el de ella y Hinata comprendió que Gaara estaba peor que ella en esos momentos, aunque ella iba a ser la que pasaría el resto de su vida junto a un completo desconocido.

-Ai shiteru….- Dijeron al unísono, tal y como lo habían dicho hace años atrás, cuando se tuvieron que separar durante un tiempo, el cual, se les había hecho eterno. Se miraron sorprendidos, otra vez, y vieron como el otro (los dos) no podían contener las lágrimas.- Kare ai… zutto… nakereba narimasen… ikiru… hitori de chikaku kokoro _ El amor... siempre... tendrá que... vivir sólo cerca corazón _.- Y lo único que pudieron hacer en ese momento fue besarse, besarse como si su vida dependiera de ese beso…. Se quedaron así bastante tiempo, hasta hacerse de noche. Gaara vio el cielo, ya casi negro, y recordó que los del consejo necesitaban hablar con él, y hace bastante tiempo que no se aparecía por allá.

-Hinata… se hace tarde, regresemos a la torre…

-No quiero.- Le dijo mientras lo apretaba más contra si. Gaara se quedó viéndole y la abrazó, pero de repente desaparecieron en un remolino de arena. Re aparecieron en la oficina de Gaara, pero éste al ver su oficina se quedó paralizado.

-Pero qué demo…-Gaara no comprendía el por qué de ese decorado.

-¡¡¡¡SORPRESA!!!!-Gritaron todos, mientras entraban por la puerta, quedando atorados en ella (N.A: oooyyyy… ¿¿¿qué será??? .-)

-Feliz aniversario atashi ai….-Hinata le obsequió un beso fugaz en los labios.

-¡¡¡UUUUUUYYYYYY!!!-Gritaron todos (N.A: si son chilenos los que leen entenderán como suena eso XD). Gaara enrojeció ante aquel gesto de sus amigos.

-Hinata… ¿T-tú planeaste todo esto?- Hinata asintió y rió. Gaara recordaba perfectamente cuando se encontró con Hinata en aquella noche, de cuando esos ninjas del sonido le perseguían y de cuando se dio su primer beso con ella… hace seis largos años…. Hoy cumplían un año más desde que se besaron por primera vez… y ya eran seis… seis interminables años.

Continuará…………………………

**Cati: wiiiii… espero que les haya gustado mi sorpresa XD**

**Gaara: ya era hora de que te pusieras a escribir ¬¬ **

**Cati: ya llegó el weon pesao ¬¬ **

**Gaara: ya oh no te me pongas atrevida ¬¬**

**Cati: pero si no dije nada malo, es más va mucho contigo XD**

**Hinata: oigan, por qué no dejan de discutir aunque sea sólo por una vez en la vida ¬¬**

**Cati: U bien pero que no me moleste más ¬¬**

**Gaara: a ya, si te pones así… chaito nomás **

**Cati: Le quiero dar las gracias a las siguientes personas por preguntarme durante todo el lapso de tiempo en el que no escribí si iba a continuar o no XD**

**Gaahina lovers "Aransitaa" **_**Ella fue la que más me dijo que lo continuara, incluso hace un comic de mi fic XD**_

**Fer-yir **_**Me webió un kilo pa continuarla, ahora le toca a ella seguir el suyo ¬¬**_

**Dragonsita del amor **_**Gracias por tus post me alientan mucho nn**_

**Rasiel **_**Amitah, gracias por el apoyo moral que me diste el Sábado XP y gracias por alentarme tanto a seguir mi fic, y como regalo, estos dos últimos están dedicados a ti … Ah por cierto, no fue aliento lo que me diste, más bien me presionabas apenas me veías ¬¬ pero me sirvió XD**_

**Y le doy las gracias a tods ls demás por sus post y alientos… (No les escribo porque en mi pc no tengo inter y es en él en el que escribo ¬¬ no me culpen por ser pobre)**

**Espero no demorarme cinco meses más en continuar XD pero se me vienen las pruebas finales en el cole y necesito estudiar uu**

**MATTA NEEEE!!! nn **


	7. Como el viento al soplar

_**El camino a la felicidad**_

_"Basado en la historia original de Un amor indeseado"_

**VIII.-**_"Kaze ga fuite"_

'_Como el viento al soplar'_

Todo fue realmente inesperado. Jamás se imaginó que Hinata le hubiese dado una sorpresa de esa índole… _Cómo amaba a aquella mujer. _Definitivamente debía interferir en el dichoso compromiso en que su padre la había metido, sin duda su puesto e influencias debería de ayudar. Sino… era capaz de dejar todo atrás con tal de permanecer a su lado.

Su cuerpo yacía sobre la gran cama que compartía con su amada, en la cual, sin darse cuenta, comenzaron a acostumbrarse a dormir desnudos, a pesar de no haber copulado nunca, era extraño, pero cada vez que estaba a punto de hacerla suya siempre pasaba algo que los interrumpía. De verdad era molesto, pero agradable a la vez, lo llenaba y deseaba cada vez con más fuerza, que a veces sentía que moriría del éxtasis en cuanto el acto se concretara. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos mientras permanecía sobre la cama, sus brazos estaban detrás de su nuca, su fornido torso estaba desnudo, y el resto de su desnudez estaba cubierta por las sábanas y las innumerables mantas sobre ésta, ya que para su desgracia, Hinata era bastante –_demasiado-_ friolenta. Aunque esto también tenía su lado bueno; cuando el frío la atacaba, se aferraba a él, como si tratara de fundirse en él, y eso, a su parecer, era bastante agradable.

El continuaba mirando el techo, mientras su mente divagaba en miles de hechos de felicidad y tristeza, sin notar que su amada se acercaba sigilosamente a él, vestida con una ligera bata de seda traslúcida, que dejaba ver su cuerpo bajo una ligera pijama. Sin que Gaara lo notara, ella ya se había aferrado a su pecho con suma fuerza. Este quedó impresionado ¿ella era tan buena ocultando su presencia… o realmente había bajado tanto la guardia?

-Tengo frío… -Susurró Hinata, mientras se aferraba aún más a su pecho. Gaara sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazó y la cubrió con las mantas. –Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado… Gaara-kun.

-No tienes por qué agradecérmelo… -Dijo Gaara mientras dejaba a Hinata bajo su pecho, y él se encaramaba sobre ella, haciéndole abrir sus piernas para acomodarse. Esto no pasó desapercibido por Hinata, quien se sonrojó al notar la comprometedora posición en la que usualmente le gustaba tomar a Gaara. –Me encanta cunado te sonrojas. –Le susurró en el oído mientras daba pequeñas pero certeras lamidas al lóbulo de su oreja. Esto hizo estremecer a Hinata notoriamente, de modo que lo único a lo que atinó a hacer, fue aferrarse del cuello de Gaara.

-No h-hagas eso… p-por fa-vor, Gaara… k-kun. –La voz de Hinata sonaba suplicante, lo que hizo que Gaara se exaltara de sobremanera, haciendo que comenzara a lamer la extensión de su cuello lentamente. Hinata temblaba cada vez más ante las caricias de su amado, hasta que sin darse cuenta, comenzó a sentir unas débiles, pero significativas punzadas en su entrepierna, que para su desagrado, le gustaban. Sin darse cuenta soltó el cuello de Gaara, y sin que este lo notara, llevó una de sus manos hasta su entre pierna, sorprendiéndose a sí misma de lo húmeda que se encontraba. ¡Estaba hecha un verdadero río! Suplicó internamente que Gaara no lo notase, no soportaría la vergüenza de que él la viera en ese estado. Pero, desafortunadamente, sus muecas cambiantes y expresivamente notorias, no pasaron desapercibidas por el pelirrojo.

-¿Sucede algo, Hinata? –Detuvo su acción en seco, para mirarla fijamente a la cara, ésta sólo desvió su vista hacia un lado, sonrojada, mientras llevaba su mano limpia hacia su boca.

-N-no e-e-es… n-nada… Gaara… kun. –Su significativo tartamudeo no pasó desapercibido por él, ya que últimamente, en su presencia era olvidado. Gaara entrecerró sus ojos, para mirarla con detenimiento, y, desconociendo la humedad de su otra mano, ésta la tomó y la acercó a su mejilla, sorprendiéndose de la humedad que ésta presentaba. Hinata, avergonzada a más no poder, se cubrió la cara rápidamente con sus manos. –L-lo siento… Gaara-kun… no entiendo q-qué me e-está p-p-pasando… -Gaara no sabía bien qué hacer, no sabía qué reacción tomar.

-_¡Demonios! ¡¿Ahora qué mierda hago? _–Gritó Gaara en su mente.

**-No me digas que no sabes por qué tenía su mano así de mojada…** -Habló por fin su demonio interno después de un tiempo prolongado de silencio.

_-Que no, maldita sea. ¡Si lo supiera no estaría en este dilema interno con un demonio mapache!_

**-Bien, tienes suerte de que yo, el gran Shukaku sea el demonio encerrado en tu interior.**

_-Por favor, ve al grano, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo._ –Y así, internamente el Shukaku le comentó sobre la manifestación de la excitación en los hombres y mujeres. El instantáneamente, Gaara abrió sus ojos, sorprendido del motivo por el que Hinata estaba en ese estado. –Hinata… -Ella no le respondió, sólo le contestó apretando aún más sus manos contra su rostro. –Hinata, mírame por favor. –Pero ésta no reaccionó positivamente –para él-, así que, debido a la excitación que comenzó a sentir, producto del saber de la excitación de Hinata, se acercó lentamente a las manos de Hinata, que cubrían la mayor parte de su rostro, y acto seguido, comenzó a lamer lenta, pero sensualmente la mano que aún se encontraba húmeda.

Hinata, anonadada, alejó sus manos rápidamente de Gaara, quien al ver su rostro libre de sus manos, apresó los labios con desenfreno. Se quedó así unos cortos minutos que parecieron eternos para ambos, para que Gaara, posteriormente comenzara a abrir la boca de Hinata con su lengua, haciendo que ella se relajara, dejando la tensión de sus músculos ceder ante el placer que le producía besar al amor de su vida. Volvió a rodear el cuello de Gaara, haciéndolo profundizar aún más el beso; dada la acción de Hinata, Gaara la tomó como una incitación a más, y lentamente, comenzó a descender una de sus manos, mientras hacía que el beso fuese cada vez más intenso y apasionado, hasta que su mano se escabulló bajo la fina tela del pijama que llevaba Hinata. Esto la hizo estremecerse, iba a protestar, pero Gaara proporcionó más presión al beso, haciendo que Hinata quedara prácticamente inmovilizada. Su mano se escabulló entre el suave y fino pijama, topándose con los rizados bellos que cubrían la intimidad de Hinata, comenzó a jugar suavemente con ellos, cosa que al parecer, avergonzaba cada vez más a Hinata, pero, contrariamente, a Gaara parecía excitar cada vez más. Pero no se limitó a esa zona, oh, claro que no lo haría, simplemente, no encontraba las palabras para describir el mar de sensaciones que experimentaba en ese momento. Sus dedos se deslizaron lenta y sensualmente hasta introducirse en la intimidad de Hinata. Ésta sólo un gemido notorio, que Gaara seguía callando entre sus labios.

Los dedos de Gaara comenzaron a moverse lentamente, más que nada, por temor a hacer algo que a ella no le gustase. Y en eso, el beso se comenzó a intensificar aún más, pero esta vez por parte de Hinata. Gaara, con su otra mano libre, comenzó a quitar la parte de arriba del pijama que Hinata llevaba, haciendo que separaran sus bocas. Sus ojos reflejaban el rostro del otro, sus miradas eran intensas y presentaban un brillo inusual: deseo, deseo el uno por el otro, pero no cualquier deseo, sino un deseo amoroso, el deseo de amarse en todas las formas existentes.

Las sensaciones que sintieron en esos precisos momentos fueron extrañas… Jamás en su vida les había tocado sentir algo así. Hinata se levantó lentamente, para quedar sentada frente a Gaara, quien había quedado arrodillado entre sus piernas. Pero sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos en ningún momento. Comenzaron a acercar sus rostros, nuevamente, pero esta vez sólo juntaron sus frentes, como hacía tantos años no hacían, y todo esto, sin dejar de mirarse. Y, de la nada, sólo se abrazaron, dando a entender que ese era el momento más perfecto en toda su vida… El momento en el que realmente demostraron su amor sin decir una sola palabra.

Continuará…

**Rashi: ¡Hola! –Grita exaltada.**

**Gaara: ¿Cómo que "hola"? ¬¬**

**Rashi: Hola, pues xd**

**Gaara: Y tienes el descaro de saludar como si nada? Dejaste este fic botado hace casi cinco años! Ò_ó!**

**Rashi: em… verdad ._. Pues, disculpas a todas las que querían seguir leyendo el fic, pero ya ni recuerdo por qué dejé de escribirlo xD Creo que continuaré mis fis inconclusos hasta que los termine c:**

**Gaara: Ya era hora -_-**

**Hinata: ¡Da lo mejor de ti, Cati-san!**

**Rashi: D:! Que ya no soy Cati! _ Ahora soy la queridisisisisísima Rashi :B**

**Gaara: ¡Jamás! Tú serás siempre la niña tímida y grosera que nos escribe :D**

**Rashi: Nooooo! D: Bueno, los dejo, espero me dejen reviews, para darme ánimos de seguir escribiendo esto xd**


End file.
